<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brett by jsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923988">Brett</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy'>jsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mine and Yours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury, M/M, Spinal Injury, twosetviolin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsy/pseuds/jsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the counterpart to “Eddy”. It recounts the same story but from Eddys perspective. They do not have to be read in order.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eddy didn’t even want to go to the party, and yet, here he sits on an old, stained couch, awkward and uncomfortable and nervous, observing the chaos and drunk people around him. </p>
<p>That's when he notices the boy across the room, not because he's trying to be the center of attention, but because he looks so unequivocally bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mine and Yours [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brett</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cross posted from Wattpad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy didn't even want to go to the party. He never did. There was something about large crowds that made his hands sweat and his voice give out and his heartbeat a little too fast. But he went because his sister was worried about him and said he needed to get out more. She said he needed to enjoy the college experience or something like that.</p>
<p>So, here he sits on an old, stained couch, awkward and uncomfortable and nervous, observing the chaos and drunk people around him. </p>
<p>That's when he notices the boy across the room, not because he's trying to be the center of attention, but because he looks so unequivocally bored.</p>
<p>He's short, can't be more than 170 cm, and he has a mop of black hair, messy, that falls into his face. His face is round and his skin looks soft and his eyes are piercing, even when they're unfocused and staring at nothing like they are now. They hide behind thick black frames.</p>
<p>It's when those eyes drift into Eddy's that he realizes he's been caught staring. And the boy from across the room smirks, a new fire in his eyes as he walks, no, saunters across the room to sit next to Eddy.</p>
<p>His name is Brett, Brett Yang, and he speaks with the confidence of someone who thinks he's too cool for this party, for this school, possibly even for this country. He holds his head high and talks loudly and just takes full shot glasses right out of other party goers hands. He doesn't even say thank you. But he also doesn't seem like he has to because he seems like he knows everyone here and no one is upset by it. Although when Eddy asks, he denies that he's popular.</p>
<p>Brett talks about his studies and his violin and his repertoire. He talks about the parties he's been to, who he came with and the parties he's going to next week. He talks about his first year in Uni and Eddy is a little surprised to find out that Brett is a year ahead of him. He doesn't say anything about it though.</p>
<p>And as much as Brett talks, Eddy notices that he is excellent at keeping Eddy involved. For every fact he shares about himself, he asks Eddy a question too. Eddy finds himself lulled into a comfortable conversation and when Brett asks if Eddy wants to get out of here and go get some food, Eddy says yes.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eddy starts to see Brett everywhere after that. Waiting in line at a coffee shop, studying on campus, coming out of a practice room. Each time they make eye contact, Brett's expression goes from a neutral bored to a playful smirk. And Eddy figures that Brett must only have about five outfits that he cycles through because he always seems to be wearing the same thing. Light t shirt, dark jeans, black shoes. Sometimes, he throws a button up or jacket over the top of it when it's cold.</p>
<p>Still, Eddy can't help but be drawn to him. He's ecstatic when Brett asks him to start going out with him and his friends. He feels lucky he gets an up close look at Brett.</p>
<p>He has a mole on his right cheek and a scar on his left elbow and a speck in his eye. His fingers are well manicured and he uses them to practice violin fingerings on his forearm constantly. His eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs and his sense of humor is over dramatic and sarcastic. </p>
<p>It's hard to make him laugh though. Most of the time his face is deadpan. He rolls his eyes at least once every ten minutes. Eddy feels like he's constantly playing a game of 'make Brett smile'. He gets overly excited whenever he gets to give himself a point.</p>
<p>Brett gets bored easily, especially when the focus is not on him. He zones out a lot when this happens. But he also has no problem jumping back into the conversation and commanding the attention of those around him.</p>
<p>He doesn't care about much except for having a good time and practicing his violin. But Brett does take care to make sure Eddy feels comfortable and included in their group outings. He does so without making a big deal about it. There's something about him that just makes everything seem easier.</p>
<p>He's sociable and friendly and confident and persistent. He has no problem telling a waitress or barista that they got his order wrong. He always tips gratuitously, even though he knows he doesn't have to. He never apologizes for ruffling feathers.</p>
<p>But he's also a little mysterious. He talks a lot but doesn't reveal much about himself. He has a funny way of answering questions where he doesn't really answer them at all and when he zones out, Eddy is left wondering exactly where he goes. Everyone claims to know Brett, but no one can really describe anything about him other than the obvious. And Brett seems to like it that way.</p>
<p>He's the life of the party when he wants to be and a terrible student even when he actually tries. He skips lectures constantly and misses due dates and cheats on tests, but is diligent about practicing and seems to manage in his classes. He's lucky he's charming enough that most professors let him turn things in late. Eddy is charmed by Brett as well.</p>
<p>He marches to the beat of his own drum in a way that Eddy can only describe as bold. He doesn't care what other people think and doesn't really stop for anybody but himself.</p>
<p>It's funny though, because Brett at least slows down for Eddy. Eddy gets a whole new Brett when no one else is around- when they hang out just the two of them.</p>
<p>Brett's still confident and funny and sociable, but somehow when only Eddy is around, he's just softer. He lays his head on Eddy's lap when they watch shows on Netflix. He talks quieter and pulls his knees up to his chest when he sits on the couch. When he sits in chairs he crosses his legs. He says please and thank you and yawns without covering his mouth. He even wears comfier clothes, hoodies and sweatpants almost exclusively. Most of the time the items actually belong to Eddy. </p>
<p>He listens more. He makes allowances where he normally wouldn't. He let's Eddy style his hair. In return, he fusses up Eddy's a bit. He reaches for Eddy's hand subconsciously and always squeezes it before he lets go. He starts calling Eddy "babe" instead of "bro". He gives Eddy more attention than he knows what to do with.</p>
<p>And Eddy finds himself being just as entranced with this Brett as the confident party-goer Brett. He likes that this Brett is just for him.</p>
<p>This Brett opens up a little bit easier, layer after layer of the image Brett wants to give off peeled away until Eddy is left with the gushy bits underneath.</p>
<p>This Brett tells him about his family. How he was the oldest and his parents loved him but had always sort of wished he was someone else. He tells Eddy how violin was the only way he ever felt like he made them proud, it was the only time they bragged about him.</p>
<p>He tells Eddy about his childhood and how much he hated coming to Australia from Taiwan. He goes back every time he gets the chance. He used to like plushies and painting his nails and reading manga like "Fruits Basket" but was told those were for girls and switched over to action figures and sports manga. Eddy notices the way Brett's hands tighten into fists when he talks about it and he subconsciously uncrosses his legs under the table. Eddy takes the liberty of prying open his hands and massaging them. Brett re-crosses his legs on his own when he relaxes.</p>
<p>But this Brett is also a happy Brett. His signature deadpan seems to turn into a soft smile when he's around Eddy and when he zones out, he's usually staring at Eddy's lips.</p>
<p>Brett kisses Eddy all the time when it's just them. His lips are always chapped and the fingertips that meet his cheeks are calloused, but Eddy doesn't mind. He likes the way Brett stands up on his tippy toes to reach his lips.</p>
<p>Sometimes Brett's kisses are soft and lazy, like he's zoning out and his mind is in a far away place where only Salut d'amour plays. Sometimes Brett kisses like he's practicing a piece that he just can't quite get right. Sometimes Brett kisses like he's fighting to be seen, to be heard, to be loved. Eddy tries to give Brett exactly what he needs.</p>
<p>But it's hard because Brett never seems to know what he needs. He needs quiet and noise and more time and to be done and to be alone and a hug all at once. He needs everything and Eddy wants to give it all to him.</p>
<p>At first it makes Eddy nervous, how much he's falling for Brett. But when Eddy says I love you, this Brett says it back. And Eddy knows Brett doesn't believe in soulmates, but he says Eddy could make him change his mind. Brett decides that he needs Eddy's love most of all.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Brett shows his love in kind of odd ways, Eddy notices.</p>
<p>He stays up way later than he would like to because he wants to go to bed at the same time and Eddy is a night owl. He always puts his phone fully away before they eat a meal together. He asks Eddy to move in with him and when he does he fixes the squeaky fan that bugs Eddy when he practices and he makes sure that they never run out of shampoo. He even gets the fancy kind Eddy likes that smells like coconut.</p>
<p>Their first night living together Eddy learns that Brett cannot cook to save his life, that he doesn't own a vacuum and he has a substantial collection of pens for someone who never writes anything down.</p>
<p>He tries to be cool and impressive by showing Eddy his violin trophies and action movies, but really Eddy is more interested in the series of manga, the collection of repertoire and the high school yearbook he finds buried in the back of a bookshelf. He learns Brett used to have braces and tiny, wire frame glasses. Brett doesn't try to hide that he was a dork, at least not to Eddy.</p>
<p>He's not a dork anymore though (well, maybe he is) and Eddy finds Gucci and Burberry sweaters tucked into the back of Brett's closet.</p>
<p>Eddy learns even more the longer he lives there. He learns Brett starts a lot of things that he doesn't finish, his favorite color is blue and he refuses to replace his phone screen because every time he does he breaks it again a week later.</p>
<p>His favorite spot to sit is on the couch with his feet propped up, but he can't sit there for more than a few minutes without falling asleep. He likes to play computer games and go for hikes and scroll through Instagram for hours without looking up. His favorite soloist is Janine Jansen and he just got his drivers licence last spring. He thinks he's a Slytherin, and he comes off that way at first but Eddy knows he's more of a Hufflepuff at heart.</p>
<p>He prefers tea over coffee and his favorite is a nice oolong. He still won't turn down a latte though and if he's going to have a coffee it better have lots of cream and sugar in it. He keeps a bubble tea in the fridge at all times "for emergencies".</p>
<p>He listens to classical music exclusively, but doesn't complain when Eddy turns on pop music. He gets overly excited when he recognizes songs from the radio. He's an awful dancer and an even worse singer, but will do either one if he's bribed.</p>
<p>He clips his nails in the morning and only showers at night and takes way too long in the bathroom for someone who constantly looks as disheveled and tired as he does. He eats anything Eddy will make him and would rather eat at the coffee table in the front room than the real table, despite the fact that he always makes a mess.</p>
<p>He hates his morning alarm clock, playing ballets and people that try to pry into his personal life. He loves Tchaikovsky and swimming and hot pot.</p>
<p>And Eddy.</p>
<p>He's very in love with Eddy.</p>
<p>He buys Eddy a fish just because Eddy wants one and doesn't mind when he has to take care of it because Eddy is irresponsible. Eddy pays him back by buying Brett a bunch of plushies and insisting that they watch the "Fruits Basket" anime together. Brett's favorite plushie is a little hedgehog he names Howl.</p>
<p>He introduces Eddy to his family and Eddy notices that Brett has his father's looks and his mother's charisma, although Brett seems like he would rather be anywhere but at his parent's in the moment. Brett's little brother is taller than him, something Brett resents. He also has a girlfriend and is studying to be a Doctor. Brett says he's glad his parents got their ideal son the second time around. Eddy squeezes his hand under the table while they eat dinner. He notices Brett's legs aren't crossed.</p>
<p>Eddy also meets one of Brett's ex girlfriends from high school, sort of on accident, when she happens to stop by Mrs. Yang's house to drop something off from her mother. It's awkward and Eddy learns that when Brett feels uncomfortable his cheeks turn bright pink and he stares at the floor.</p>
<p>Later, he tells Eddy about all of his past flings. Girls and boys, but he always preferred the boys. He used to be a bit of a player. He never wanted anything serious until he met Eddy. Deep down, Brett said he was scared. Scared of getting hurt and scared of hurting someone else. He promises not to hurt Eddy.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>He can't really keep his promise though because sometimes, they are just too different. Sometimes, Eddy is stubborn and Brett is uncompromising. Sometimes, Brett gets frustrated. Sometimes, Brett gets angry.</p>
<p>When Brett is angry his eyes narrow and his volume gets louder and he pulls at the hem of his t shirt. And all of the layers that Eddy had worked to peel back shoot right back up, building an impenetrable force around Brett. A force that likes to slam doors and say mean words and argue until the same thing has been said ten times.</p>
<p>Brett doesn't cry, because well, he just doesn't. But he does pace and it takes a while in a quiet room for him to calm down and to come back to his senses. And when he does, he's distraught and feels guilty because he never meant for any of this to happen.</p>
<p>Eddy learns that Brett will apologize profusely for days after the explosion, but overall isn't great at comforting. Eddy isn't very good at being comforted either, so the whole thing is kind of a mess. Eddy doesn't realize it at first, but Brett pays even closer attention to Eddy the days after a fight. He follows him around the house and makes himself useful, but also respects Eddy's space. Eddy needs a lot of space.</p>
<p>Eddy sees a new side of Brett though when he finally talks to Eddy about how he feels. It's awkward and uncomfortable and he scratches his head out of nervousness because Brett is bad at talking about feelings, but he's trying. He's trying for Eddy.</p>
<p>And Eddy realizes that as much as it hurt Eddy, this all hurts Brett too.</p>
<p>Eddy learns that Brett is easy to comfort- easier than he will ever be. Because Brett's favorite sound will always be Eddy's voice and his favorite place will always be in Eddy's arms. Eddy is his home and he tells Eddy so.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eddy tries to hide it at first when he gets injured.</p>
<p>He tries to hide it because he's in denial. He tries to hide it because Brett has exams coming up. He tries to hide it because he's scared. He tries to hide it because he knows that he'll have to tell Brett eventually and he doesn't know how Brett will react but he's happy with the way things are between them right now and he really doesn't want to mess things up.</p>
<p>And he thinks he's doing an ok job hiding it until one day he comes home and Brett has a look in his eyes Eddy has never seen before. He looks... almost lost.  Brett had never looked lost before.</p>
<p>When Eddy tries to talk to him, Brett just wraps his arms around his middle and squeezes him as tight as he can. And Brett never cries but Eddy swears he can feel the sleeve of his shirt near Brett's eyes growing wet.</p>
<p>And Eddy just knows that Brett knows, so he lets it all out.</p>
<p>And it's that night that Eddy realizes that Brett is in this for the long haul. Because Brett, the boy who zones out and doesn't do his assignments and can't express his feelings, pays attention to him and researches the injury for him and cries for him. And Brett, who loves his violin and a good time more than anything, skips his lessons and cancels his plans for the next month because he loves Eddy more.</p>
<p>And somehow Brett becomes what Eddy needs before he even knows he needs it.</p>
<p>In a way he's still the same Brett, still confident and funny and persistent and sociable, but he adjusts to the level Eddy needs.</p>
<p>He's still Brett though, so he still shows his love in sort of weird ways. But Eddy has trained long and hard now to be able to see it.</p>
<p>It's there when Eddy goes to the hospital. Brett goes with him and holds his hand the entire time. He sits next to Eddy's bed, legs crossed, and uses his charm to convince one of the nurses to give them extra jello cups. Red the first time, because that's the flavor Eddy likes. But the next time, Eddy requests Orange because that's the flavor Brett likes.</p>
<p>It's there when he has to leave Eddy overnight. He brings Eddy pictures of their fish and other small presents. Eddy's favorite one is a small stuffed hedgehog to match Brett's own. Eddy names his Sophie.</p>
<p>It's there when Eddy's recovering and refuses to get out of bed. Brett coaxes and bribes and uses physical force to get him to class because he knows, for Eddy, school is important, even if it's not important to him. Brett attends more lectures that term than he ever had before.  It's almost a shame that they're Eddy's lectures and not his own.</p>
<p>It's there when Eddy is feeling down and says things like "I'll never be able to play violin again". Brett always responds with a quippy "but you'll be the best violist the world has ever seen"  to make him laugh before actually comforting Eddy.</p>
<p>And Brett gets a lot better at comforting. He learns how to hold Eddy so that he feels safe and secure and it doesn't mess up his neck. He learns the right things to say when Eddy is down on himself. He learns sometimes there's nothing he can do except be there.</p>
<p>Accommodating had never been a word Eddy would use to describe Brett, but slowly Brett is becoming exactly that. At least he is for Eddy.</p>
<p>He's still just as petulant and persistent when a professor doesn't let Eddy turn in an assignment late. Eddy could only snicker a little as Brett marched into the professor's office, Eddy's paper in hand, and all but demanded the professor still take it three days after the due date.</p>
<p>He's still just as funny and sarcastic when Eddy's mother and sister come to visit him. Brett cracks jokes left and right to ease the tension of the fact that Eddy sits in a wheelchair while they all eat brunch together. He's still just as bold when he leans in for a kiss in front of everyone.</p>
<p>He's still just as uncompromising when Eddy wants to watch the new Chinese drama on Netflix and Brett wants to watch Marvel movies. It's only when Eddy plays the "I'm hurt" card that Brett gives in. Eddy finds that puppy dog eyes are his new secret weapon.</p>
<p>And he's still softer around the edges when it's just him and Eddy. But he's becoming more open when it's not too. And Eddy is excited to think that little by little, the rest of the world is beginning to see his Brett- the Brett that likes manga and tea and soft things. The Brett that cares about music and their goldfish and other people. The Brett that sniffles at the Chinese drama he didn't want to watch in the first place and holds onto Eddy's hands as he promises never to betray him like the guy in the show.</p>
<p>It doesn't happen overnight, it takes a long while, but slowly Brett starts to tell his friends when he's upset. He starts to listen when others talk. He starts to cross his legs in public and lean on Eddy's shoulder and not hide Howl away when their friends come over. He starts to style his hair or at least, he lets Eddy do it.</p>
<p>The change is subtle but it's there. Bretts face is hardly ever emotionless anymore, and he doesn't get angry as often, and he doesn't zone out quite as much either. When Eddy brings it up one night, Brett confesses that he can't because he needs to take care of Eddy. He says he can't do that if he's off in his own world. It's another weird way Brett shows his love.</p>
<p>The first time Eddy picks up his violin to practice again, he sees Brett lying on the couch, a small smile on his lips, staring at nothing.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Eddy's surprised that this new Brett sticks around. He thought maybe it would be a temporary thing, this new openness, but he's happy it isn't. And he thinks maybe new isn't the right word for this Brett, because really it's the same Brett as before. This was just a hidden version Eddy was lucky enough to unlock.</p>
<p>He still tries to be cool and impressive by showing off his honors degree. Honestly, it is impressive but only because Eddy still isn't sure how he managed  to get it. Brett really was a terrible student.</p>
<p>Eddy is more excited at the prospect of them playing in the Queensland symphony together anyways.</p>
<p>When they graduate nothing but their jobs really changes.  Brett still starts a lot of things that he doesn't finish, his favorite color is still blue and he refuses to replace his phone screen because every time he does he breaks it again a week later.</p>
<p>His favorite spot to sit is on the couch with his feet propped up, but he can't sit there for more than a few minutes without falling asleep, especially if Eddy's curled up next to him. He thinks he's a Slytherin, and he comes off that way at first but Eddy knows he's more of a Hufflepuff at heart. </p>
<p>He has a mole on his right cheek and a scar on his left elbow and a speck in his eye. His eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs and his sense of humor is over dramatic and sarcastic. He laughs all of the time, especially when his fiancé is around.</p>
<p>He's confident and bold and funny and sociable. But, he's also attentive and caring and a good listener. </p>
<p>And he's great at the violin. So Eddy is hardly even surprised when Brett comes home one day saying he's been offered a spot in some prestigious program for the Sydney Symph.</p>
<p>And of course Brett has to say yes, because Eddy's been saying he wants a new adventure. But also because he loves violin and a good time more than anything. Except Eddy.</p>
<p>He'll always love Eddy more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>